Astrepolis
Astrepolis is the largest kingdom, as well as the largest city on Genobackis. The kingdom has its roots from the Asterian Empire, the last of which ended more than 200 years ago, when the Red Comet was last present in the sky. It's current ruler is King Braedon, and it's influence streches as far as the border of Daruh. The City The White Wall A key characteristic of the city of Astrepolis is the grand marble walls, known as the White Wall, that closes off the city-end of the peninsula on the west-side. The wall is estimated to be around 500 years old, which makes it the oldest structure above ground in Astrepolis, as well as the largest man-made structure in Astrepolis, and second largest on Genobackis. The White Wall is 350 feet tall, 20 miles long, 80 feet wide at its base and 25 feet wide on the battlements. Because of its sheer size, more than half of the city guard is at all times stationed at and on the White Wall. The wall has a main gate at its midpoint, with occasional smaller gates along the rest of the wall, but these are very infrequently used. The City proper The City of Astrepolis itself stretches from the White Wall to the Gravel Docks (also known as The Rat) on the very end of the peninsula. From the White Wall following the Kings Path, the city slopes upwards towards the Royal Palace at the hills peak, before going downwards again towards the harbor. The west side, sthretching from the wall to the noble district is where to majority of the population lives (merchants, traders, workers and general middle-class), known as the Copper District. The east side of town, stretching from the noble district to the harbor, is where you find the largest market square and larger shops. It is also where the wealthier merchants live, and is known as the Silver District. The hill top, and the area immidiately surround the palace is known as the Gold District, where you find the noble houses and goverment officials, the Royal Palace and the High Church. North of the Gold District is where the majority of the soldiers and city guards live, known as the Iron District. Off the cliffside to the south of the Gold District lies the slums, known as the Stone District, where the poor and unfortunate, as well as criminals and outcasts live in the litteral shadow of the noble-born. While this part of town is often overlooked and purposefully forgotten by those better off, it's estimated that a fourth of the total population of the city resides here. King Braedon has on multiple occasions attempted to better the conditions of the Stone District, but his actions seem to time and again meet resistance from wealthy merchants and nobleborn who feel the king should put his focus on the people "actually contributing to society". People of interest King Braedon Current ruler of Astrepolis and most of the southern half of Genobackis. Queen Alarice First consort of King Braedon. Her family has ties to the Jewel City, and for that reason her skin has a golden hue that is uncommon on Genobackis. She is commonly looked upon as the most beautiful women in the kingdom. General Knox Derwood Leader of the Shield Army, and second only to the King during times of war. Grand Priest Meielor Leader of the High Church in Astrepolis, which encourages worship of any of the benevolent deities. While the High Church no longer is as influential as it ones used to be, it is still tradition that each new king must be blessed by the Grand Priest. The half-elven Grand Priest also attends all royal court meetings. Lord Colton Leader of the merchants guild. While the guild main-locale is found in Darujhistan, Colton has his office in Astrepolis, to easier influence court-appeal by partaking in banquets and balls. Category:Location Category:Genobackis Category:Astrepolis Category:City